Lover of the Night
by 9thForever
Summary: "Jesus, Alison." "Too much wine." Beth rolled her eyes, already smelling the alcohol before even hearing her speak.
1. Chapter one

|chapter one|

Late into the night, Beth sat at her desk, filling out the last few reports. Another shift that had gone past her regular hours. This was starting to become a habit, working late. That wasn't particularly Beth's fault, rather all of the cuts within the station that brought burdens on everyone. This week was particularly busy. With dry, tired eyes, Beth strained to read each line on the paper, the past ten minutes having only shuffled the pages around. Coffee would be nice, she thought, but at 2am that would be suicide tomorrow. It's not even the latest she's stayed this week.

"Ah, fuck it." Beth mindlessly murmured as she closed the mess of folders on her desk. Sliding open the drawer by her leg, she dumped every pile into it without thinking twice before locking it. With a "clean" desk, Beth grabbed her coat off the back of her chair an slung it on. With a full yawn, she dug around in the pockets for her cellphones, both work, and her other phone. Two missed calls from her parter, and a few business related texts, none that interested her on the black phone, though. She buttoned the last few buttons on her coat before flicking off her computer monitor and heading to the stairway.

Her car was across the street, a layer of snow dusted on top. Each step on the icy ground had her cursing under her breath. Beth wasn't keen on the cold weather, particularly ice. Paul would tease her whenever she slipped, but thankfully that wasn't too often. The heater worked excellently, and quickly too. Beth yawned and rubbed her eyes before shifting the car into gear and pulling out. She was speeding, who didn't? It wasn't one of her best ideas, but she was tired, the only thing she could think of was bed. Besides, not many people were out at this time of night, she could get away with it. The silent drive seemed to be taking forever until her phone began ringing, startling Beth so much that made her hit the breaks, skidding to a stop.

"Shit!" She yelled, fumbling her freshly defrosted fingers in her pockets, pulling out a pink phone. She had just missed whoever was calling. Eyes rapidly scanning the phone, moving faster than her fingers were, she called the person back. It took her a moment to realize where she'd stopped her vehicle before she pulled to the side of the road. No answer from the other end. Sighing exhaustedly, Beth hung up, her forehead against the steering wheel. Her eyes had closed during the call, and stayed shut, just for a while longer. At least that's what she told herself. Five minutes had easily passed before the phone went off again, this time the phone was in her hand, ready to be answered.

"Hello?" Beth spoke first, waiting a few moments before repeating herself. Whoever had called didn't say a word.

"Beth?" Finally a woman spoke.

"Alison.." She groaned partially, trying to hide the slight sounds of annoyance in her voice. "What's up? Everything alright?"

"Oh Jesus H Christ, I didn't wake you did I?" Although Beth couldn't see the other woman, she knew she was biting her fingernails out of worry or anxiety.

"No, no.." Beth muttered drowsily as she leaned against the door, her seatbelt unclicked.

"I did!" Alison gasped, hand covering her mouth.

"I was working."

"Oh.." Alison seemed to regain her composure. There was silence once more, the sounds of Beth breathing, and a slight rustle from Alison's end.

"Why'd you call?"

"Mmm.." Alison swallowed something loudly, Beth assumed it was one of her many pills- something Beth's professional life chose to ignore. "I was worried about you."

"Worried about me? Hah.." Beth couldn't help but grin to herself, that was the first time in a while she was reminded that people actually cared about her and her safety. Something Paul rarely did, if ever.

"I'm serious!"

"Why's that?"

"I had a dream.. A nightmare. You had been in an accident, there was so much blood.. It was terrible." Alison's voice cracked, sounding on the verge of tears.

"Well, shit." Beth chuckled accidentally.

"Beth." Alison scolded.

"Sorry, jeez. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"I can't. I already tried." Alison sniffled, once or twice.

"Because of Donnie..?"

"No, he's not even here for the night. He's on a business trip." Alison sounded as if she'd expected Beth to already know that.

"Alright. Then why can't you sleep?"

"I just can't, Beth. I keep worrying about you." Beth heard a sigh, then a clank of glass. Alison was drinking wine or something, it was usually wine.

"Alright." Beth muttered, her car engine starting, seatbelt clicking back in.

"Alright?" Alison sounded surprised, but stunned. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm coming over."

"No!" Alison nearly shrieked. "You can't do that."

"Why not?" Although Beth had been told not to, she still started driving towards Scarborough.

"You just can't.." Alison kept protesting.

"Donnie's not there, right? I'm coming over."

"My kids! My kids are here, Beth, that's not a good idea."

"I'll be quiet. Don't worry, Ali. I'll be there in a few minutes. Meet me at the back door, alright?"

"Beth!-" Alison raised her voice, but Beth had already hung up.

The drive literally only took a few minutes, especially at the speed Beth was going at. She parked down the street and around the corner, to be discreet about her visiting Alison so that the neighbours wouldn't ask any questions. She headed down the dark street, and around to the door she said she'd meet Alison at. Beth tapped quietly before burying her hands into her pockets for warmth. Minutes passed before Beth tapped again, this time trying the handle. Locked. How typical.

"Come on, Alison.." Beth muttered out of annoyance. Her hands returned to her pockets, fingers clutched around the small pink phone. Beth was tired from the past few weeks, so the idea of calling hadn't came to her mind so easily. The phone rang twice before Alison picked up.

"Beth? Why are you calling me at two in the morning?!" Alison was whispering, but she sounded pissed.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Beth?"

"Go unlock the back door." Beth hung up, phone being dropped back into her pocket as she muttered something along with the lines of "Jesus, idiot".


	2. Chapter Two

|Chapter two|

Alison stumbled down the first few steps as she finished tightening her robe, her hands were free to glide down the walls to help her. She went to the downstairs door, peering through the window curtains at Beth before unlocking the door and opening it. Beth stepped in quickly, the warmth hitting her skin instantly.

"Jesus, Alison."

"Too much wine." Beth rolled her eyes, already smelling the alcohol before even hearing her speak. "I'm annoyed you came, too. However, I'm glad you came."

"Yeah?" Beth raised an eyebrow, taking her coat off before sitting on the sofa. "You said you were worried about me. I needed to come check on you."

"I'm not a child, Beth." Alison glared, sitting besides her with her arms folded over her chest, as if to look annoyed, but annoyed was the last thing from Beth's mind.

"What happened in your nightmare..?"

Alison shook her head, standing and pacing back in forth.

"No, no, no..."

"Ali.." Beth stood, reaching and grabbing her arm to stop her.

"I need more wine."

"We'll get you some more, okay? Just sit down and I'll bring you some." Beth knew she'd have some regrets of getting Alison more drunk, come the morning, which dawned shortly.

"It's by the fridge." Alison spoke up, catching Beth right as she started at the stairway.

"Got it."

Beth had been to Alison's house a few times, so she was familiar enough with the layout. She grabbed the half empty bottle of wine, not bothering with glasses, although Alison would probably prefer them. Beth moved silently, so not to wake the Hendrix children, but also out of habit.

Alison had been resting her face in her hands, sobbing to herself. She couldn't help it, really. Her chest full of pain, much like her mind. The second Beth saw her like this, Beth hurried to wrap her arms around the other woman.

"Hey, hey.. It's alright Ali.." She whispered against her hair.

"I dreamt you had died!" Alison pathetically sobbed out, leaning over and onto the other woman's chest as the sobs turned more into tears.

Beth kept Alison clutched against her, stroking her back until the other woman stopped crying.

"I'm right here and alive." Beth took Alison's hand in hers, holding firmly to reassure her of reality. She was there, and not going anywhere, no matter how tired she was. Beth had endured later nights than this, even in college. Alison sat back up, her free hand pressed to her lips and then cheeks, patting away the tears.

"Oh god, I'm a mess." She cried out in a whisper that made Beth laugh. Patting her back, Beth slid her arm from around Alison, taking the already open wine bottle that was resting on the couch and bringing it to her lips.

"What are you doing?" Alison sat and stared, as if in shock like it was a sin to see her detective friend drinking.

"Mm?" Beth pulled the bottle from her mouth and gave Alison a look before leaning back on the sofa.

"You can't be drinking." Alison swiped for the bottle but Beth pushed her arm down and away, finally taking the bottle from her lips.

"What, do you want some?" Beth handed the bottle over, not giving the other woman a chance to answer. Alison began drinking it, soft hums and gulps before the bottle popped from her lips with a small giggle.

"What's so funny?" Beth opened an eye to see if maybe it was something she was looking at.

"I've never done this before," Alison leaned much closer to Beth. The detectives heart could've skipped a beat or two, easily. "Drinking from a bottle.. hehe."

"Woww, what a badass. Give it back?"

The two passed the bottle back and forth until it was finished, making as little noise as possible so not to wake Alison's children, although that was hard through all of the giggling and other incoherent noises Alison was making. Beth had gotten barely buzzed by then, but figure it was time to take Alison and get her back to bed. There was an initial protest, but it died out. Every stair was a stumble for the soccer mom, but Beth got her to the top, carrying her on her back. She plopped Alison onto her back in the middle of the bed, turning to face the very drunk woman.

"You all set?" Beth mumbled, pulling the covers from under Alison, trying her best to tuck her in. Beth was used to being drunk, usually high at the same time too, this wasn't exactly the hardest thing to do, but it was. Alison had wrapped her arms around Beth's torso when she'd leaned in close enough, erupting a groan and a struggle. Alison was laughing the whole time, but kept the disorientated woman onto the bed until her struggle stopped.

"What the hell is your problem?" Beth was trying to sound pissed by it didn't come across that way.

"I want you to hold me," Alison said firmly as she looked the other woman up and down. "Just stay a while with me, Beth. Please..?"

Beth hadn't planned on staying all night, once she'd climbed into bed. Who could resist Alison though, when she peered through her perfect bangs, slightly mattered down from resting earlier. The look she gave her made Beth's knees go weak, so she submissively got into the bed on Donnie's half.

"Are you going to sleep that way?" Alison murmured against the crook of Beth's neck, tilting her head back to look up.

"I guess?" Alison had confused Beth, making her shift to sit up. When she looked down, she noticed her gun and badge still hip, Alison's hands touching it absentmindedly. Her thumb kept brushing against the bit of bare skin that was showing.

"Oh.. Shit." Beth tiredly was scrambling to unlatch her holster from her belt, setting the gun and the badge on nightstand besides her. The jumper she'd worn over her shirt was taken off and set over the gun, covering it for Alison's sake- she had previously stated she hated seeing guns around the house. Beth found that ironic, since teaching her how to use one, Alison seemed to be more relaxed about them.

"Ali?" She nudged the woman laying besides her, before unbuttoning the top few bottoms on her shirt. Although laying down, Alison had her eyes fixed to Beth's hands when she touched her. Watching how they handled each button so carelessly, easily.

"Yes?" Alison was almost annoyed when Beth had ran out of buttons, but she kept the shirt closed.

"D'you have something else I can wear?"

"Check the closet for something."

Beth got out of bed, flipping through the clothing. She didn't mind the pink, but Christ, there was a lot of it. However, to Alison, she was taking too long. Beth was surprised that the other woman had gotten out of bed too, and placed a warm hand on her her cool back under her shirt. Her skin shivered to the touch, but her back arched towards it. Beth glanced over her shoulder, a smile toying at her lips before she turned back to looking. Alison caught the smile, blushing faintly herself. She bent down and grabbed one of her sleeping shirts.

"It's pink, Ali.." Beth protested to the idea of putting it on, only to get an eye roll.

"All the sleepwear I own is pink, Beth. Either you put this on or you go without." That idea had a pang of pleasure hit the depths of Alison, her head tilting as she stood and stared, a hand at her lips as she contemplated the many thoughts about that. A naked Beth laying in bed besides her. Now Alison didn't even want her to wear it. Reluctantly, Beth took it and groaned.


	3. Chapter Three

|Chapter three|

A moment passed, the two women just staring at one another. There was something in Alison's eyes that had Beth nearly petrified, cemented where she stood. Blame the alcohol, sure, but that wasn't it. It was a dull ache, a longing, the pit of her stomach tightened the longer Beth looked into her eyes. The fabric was still latched between Alison's fingers, being idly tugged away, but never falling. Alison had glanced down, noticing she still held it. An "oh" left her lips and she let go, eyes working their way across Beth's toned stomach, every muscle she could lay her eyes on through the crack the shirt left. Her breathing stopped as they rose, nearing her breasts. What she'd do to have that shirt ripped off, hands, mouth, mind, every part of her worshipping her body. Beth's cheeks flushed as she watched the other woman, without warning or any signs, she lunged forward, hands springing to the sides of Ali's cheeks, lips pressing excitedly (although a little hard) against the ones she craved every minute of the day. Sure, they'd kissed a few experimentally times before, but the thrill of kissing someone you had no end of love for was remarkable, the feeling never faded away. Alison's hands lustfully sought out where she'd imagined them, splayed across Beth's bare stomach. They curled around her ribs, tracing her spine along to her shoulders. Their bodies pressed together, warmth sharing as Beth tilted her head just slightly enough to delve her tongue deeper into the mouth it had longed to be in. To taste the sweet lips, the smile Alison had.

Beth's hands lowered from her face, outlining the other woman's neck, her fingers curling into the hair on the back of her neck. Soft moans escaped both, the kiss seeming to deepen even more, the urges and tensions building up behind one simple act. How could a kiss, a desire for one other person, have this much of an impact?

Alison knew she needed Beth, any bit of her. It felt like completion. Her life lacked this, not romance, because she'd often had that between Donnie, but this. It was love. Love for another person. Alison never realized how shitty her life was without feeling complete. But ever since she met Beth she had felt that. She felt whole and happy. Something that hadn't happened in a long time (possibly since the last time she saw Beth).

She pulled back, sucking in a deep breath of air, composing herself in an instant as she tilted Beth's head back, lips taking over her neck. Beth had held her firmly, trying to contain all of the drunken and passion she could, but failed. Damn, was it hard. Alison had never shown her this side, let alone anyone. Beth caught herself mid moan, stopping the noise so not to wake the sleeping children that occupied the other room, biting down on her lower lip.

The bed appeared at some point, underneath Alison. Beth had straddled her, only after slipping her jeans and shirt off. The cool air from earlier had disappeared by the heat they were radiating. In fact, Beth felt a glow of warmth on herself. Something that wasn't the alcohol. Alison's bangs were sticking to her forehead, something Beth only noticed before she'd leaned in, peppering her lips in much needed and deserved kisses. She deserved much more than Beth could give her in one night. Something she would never get from the fat lump Donnie. Shaking Donnie from her mind, Beth dragged her lips down Alison's neck, nipping softly (just enough to where Alison would feel it, but not leave any questionable evidence) above each button as she unclasped each one, sliding the shirt open. It was a struggle to stay still for so long, let alone quiet, with the way Beth had been torturous with her body. She ached, longed for this woman. So many countless fantasies about her. And now, they were becoming real. Her stomach quivered and shook when Beth swirled her slightly wet tongue around her navel, dipping in and kissing her until the fluttering had her gasping for air, but mostly for more. She'd reached down, as Beth lowered herself on the bed, between her legs, still kissing down her body, Beth had began the process of taking the bottoms of Alison's pyjamas off, fingers hooking around Beth's shirt collar.

Of course, Beth thought. Sitting up, she let the fabric fall from her shoulders, she'd wiggled the straps to her bra loose off her shoulder, whilst reaching back to unlatch the bra she wore. With an innocent as ever smile across her face, Beth stared at the woman beneath her, wanting to see the approval on the lovely features which she was pleasing. Alison's pink lip sunk into her teeth as she watched, mesmerized by everything Beth did. Her hand flicked the bangs out of view, eyes fixed on Beth's bra falling from her arms to the bed. It didn't take long before her lips were back on her thighs, kissing away creating more trembles in the core of Alison. She gasped, fighting the urge to make sounds but frankly she couldn't. Alison never made noises when Donnie was attempting to please her, why was it she couldn't stop with Beth?

Pretty soon Beth had shed the last piece of clothing she wore, and Alison slipped out of her shirt. They both were naked now, chests rising quickly. Beth brought Alison's hand to her lips, kissing the palm as softly as she could. The smile that action brought was worth so much, it always made her heart beat faster.

"Keep as quiet as you can, I don't want your children coming in here." Beth teased, a smirk playing at her lips as she trailed her fingers down Alison's body. They shared a quick kiss before Beth slipped a finger into the wet folds she'd longed to feel all evening.

"Beth.." Alison was glaring, only at the words she'd so delicately said. Being quiet was hard enough, but when she felt the finger slip inside, exactly where she had wanted it, Alison hushed a moan by kissing Beth. Their tongues mingled, another finger joining, as Beth tried to hush Alison. Of course, neither wanted to be quiet, Beth wanted the room filled with the beautiful sounds that were escaping under her lips. Her free hand cupped one of Alison's breasts, massaging. She'd considered slipping slower, taking her nipple into her mouth, teasing the dark skin between her teeth. She'd bite and suck the sensitive area just to make Alison scream her name, scream out in ecstasy. Beth knew what she wanted to do to bring Alison the best orgasm she could, but that would have to wait for another time. A time when they were alone.

Alison's core was already throbbing from the soft movements the detectives fingers were making. She'd slowly began pressing her thumb onto her clitoris, drawing any pattern she could imagine. Each time she'd slow down, the effects could be felt and heard from the muffles made by the receiver. Beth cooed her quiet, before letting her hand work a sporadic melody.

Alison had seen this happen a few times, lesbian sex, but never felt it. Donnie never opted for pleasing her, only himself. The selfish asshole, she thought. Once she'd caught him watching "big boob blowie's" he introduced the idea of watching porn while they had sex. Beth seemed to know what she wanted though, what she needed. Every movement had her gripping the detectives shoulders harder, fingernails digging into the muscles on her back. God, she wanted it, as desperately soon as possible. Just as she was about to hit her climax, feeling every hair on her body stand, everything stopped. Had Beth..? Alison didn't dare open her eyes until she was positive she wasn't being touched at all anymore.

She had to be fuming, Beth thought as she pulled away from her arms. The stinging in her shoulders from her sweat had kicked in, but she loved that. Alison's marks. They were going to be beautiful. She pressed a finger to the lips that were whispering some plead, a complaint, Beth wasn't sure, she we lost in the enjoyment she was having. A faint trail of kisses down Alison's stomach, and the noises stopped. Beth had reached her core, more quickly than planned, but the scent and temptation to taste her arousal was too much. It all happened so quickly, Beth's lips meeting the slit to her core. Alison tasted beautiful. Like everything she'd wanted. Her tongue dipped into her, trying to reach as far as her fingers had. It was a vain attempt, it wasn't nearly as long, but the moan it brought was well worth the attempt. Beth licked and sucked, her tongue performing more actions than it knew to do. Her fingers slowly reintroduced themselves, and she knew that was it. Alison had squirmed, squeaking quietly as she whimpered, back arching far off of the bed. It made Beth proud that Alison had as much self control over herself as she did. Although her orgasm slowly died out, after being worshiped by Beth's mouth, it wasn't the only one of the night she was going to receive.


	4. Chapter Four

|Chapter four|

What time had they finally stopped at, four? Five? Either way, seven am was too damn early for Beth to be waking. Her phone had vibrated twice on the nightstand before she'd stretched over and shut it off. Thank god the sound was off. Looking back to the bed, Alison was still asleep, looking more beautiful than ever. She was a breathtaking sight, worth being awake to see such an innocent state. Beth lay back into the warmth of the other woman's embrace, her arm stretched across Alison's waist as she settled back under the blankets. It only seemed like seconds before Alison had gotten up, a small hunt for her pyjamas began, waking Beth fully again.

"Come back to bed.." She groaned, lifting her head from the pillow, and bracing herself upright, eyes squinted.

"Keep your voice down, and no. I have to get my children ready for school." Alison sounded as if she were about to snap. Her OCD must have kicked in, because she began picking up everything of Beth's and putting it into the master bath. Beth watched, keeping the covers up on her chest.

"You passed out last night." A smile took over her features, however the same hadn't on Alison's. She watched her lover dressed, fixing the bed head which framed her face.

"Did I?" She sounded pleased, at least. Alison walked back towards the bed, pressing a good morning kiss to her forehead.

"What was that for?" Beth's eyebrows raised, partially in confusion.

"Nothing. Just good morning. You stay in here and stay quiet until I come back. I don't want-"

"Ali-" Beth was midway through a groan when Alison cut her off.

"Elizabeth, I don't want my children to have any reasons to come in here. Judas knows what they would say, especially to their father." Ugh, Donnie. She held her tongue, although Beth had quite a lot to say about him. Nothing particularly tasteful, either.

Thirty minutes had passed, at some point Beth had picked up her phone to see what Art had wanted. Nothing urgent. She had scampered to the bathroom, redressing herself. A shower would have been nice, but there wasn't time, and she still needed to be quiet. Snagging one of Alison's shirts, Beth smugly put it on as she waited, seated on counter in the bathroom. How much longer would she have to wait before sneaking out of the bedroom window? That made her laugh, imagining Alison's neighbours witnessing and gossiping about that. Just as that thought passed through her mind, she heard the door handle, and panic came. Clutching the breath in her chest, Beth shimmied behind the bathroom door, praying it wasn't Gemma or Oscar.

"Beth?" She heard whispered, a sigh of relief as she withdrew from her hiding place.

"Christ, you nearly scared me. Are they gone?"

"Yes, they are. I made some coffee for you, it's in the kitchen."

"Oh. Thank you.." As Beth was heading for the door, she quickly turned around, looking one last time.

"What is it?"

"My gun."

"I don't know where you put it last night." Alison went to her medicine cabinet, grabbing something for the headache that was churning inside. They spend two minutes tidying up the bedroom before finding it on the floor. When had that happened? After putting the holster on her hip, she stood, watching as Alison had dressed. Somehow, unsurprisingly too, pink had made it into the outfit she'd chosen. Of course Beth got a grin.

"What now?" A faint blush came over Alison's cheeks when she noticed the woman watching her in the mirror.

"You're adorable, Ali," Beth moved behind her, arms latching around her waist. "You and your pink."

"Oh quiet." She had to be glaring, but stopped when Beth's lips were on the back of her neck, displaying soft, feathery kisses.

"No need to be quiet, remember? They're gone." She murmured between each kiss, as if to accent them.

"Mmf, then keep doing that." Alison's head lolled backwards, her hand flicking her hair over her shoulder. Beth was glowing, sucking slightly enough for Alison's enjoyment, but not to leave any marks. She doubted that Donnie ever had marked her. Everything was a mental comparison as to why she was better than her husband. Who wasn't? Fat, lazy, good for nothing Donnie. The only thing he had going for him was the fact Alison had married him.

"Thank you, for last night." A voice interrupted her, thankfully. Donnie always put Beth in a miserable mood.

"Mmhm. You deserve that, Ali, every night."

"No, really. Thank you."

"Well..." She spun her around, planting a kiss right on her lips. "Make it up to me then, if you're so thankful."

"What would you like, miss Childs?"

"A date or something. I want to spend more time with you."

"You know my schedule is hard, especially this time of year."

"Yeah, but I need you sometimes. I just want us to be close."

"Yes, yes. How about-" A vibration spawned in their hips, Beth groaning out of frustration. Why couldn't her damn partner function more than ten minutes without her?

"What, Art?" Frustration blatantly obvious in Beth's voice.

"Where are you? You're fucking late. Again."

"Scarborough. On a lead."

"Oh I'm sure," Alison took this opportunity to kiss Beth's neck, testing the cops patients. "Just get your ass over here. The hearing is in twenty." The phone went dead.

"Dumbfuck.." Beth groaned under her breath, lifting Alison's head until their lips were hovering. "When you're free for that date, call me..?" The only response she got was a kiss, a simple yet lingered kiss.

"Yes."

"Thank you." Beth gave her one of those heartbreaking smiles that she had, reluctantly pulling her body free of Alison's.

"Don't forget your coat, downstairs."

"'Course." Beth mock saluted, the smile she had said she wasn't pissed anymore, but Alison was sure that Art was going to have one hell of a day in store.


End file.
